


Something´s wrong with Ben (a.k.a. Mal is not worried, at all... really!)

by ashamtly



Series: It´s more than crowns & privilege [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben centric, Ben is not having it, F/M, Protective Carlos De Vil, Protective Evie, Protective Jay (Disney), Protective Mal, Secrets, everyone wants to keep the king safe and inocent, missunderstandings, probably canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamtly/pseuds/ashamtly
Summary: "Yes...., it wouldn´t be the first, nor honestly the second time Ben would have been spelled to fall in love with someone else, so... it wasn´t completely crazy for Mal to be worried concerned about it."(It´s been a couple of weeks after Uma´s defeat and to Mal, Ben hasn´t been the same since.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is like my first fanfiction ever, therefore I´m not sure of what I´m doing and you should also be aware of the fact that English isn´t my natural language.  
> Anyhow, as I said it´s my first fanfic ever, I had wanted to write one for the longest time but I haven´t had the courage, but this idea wouldn´t leave me alone (´cause I believe Ben deserves more appreciation) so... I decided to go for it.  
> Hope you readers like it :D

**Mal** isn´t worried, she is definitely not worried, after all, there´s no reason to be worried. Just because her boyfriend is spending less and less time with her, doesn´t mean there´s anything wrong going on. Except that... even when Ben was just crowned King of Auradon, he somehow managed to make some time for Mal every day.

But nowadays she finds herself lucky if she can manage to snatch her boyfriend away for some alone time 2 or 3 times a week. And she understands that Ben is busy, so busy, especially now that he´s putting a lot of effort into fulfilling his initiative and bring more kids from the Island to Auradon. Evie has been busy too!

Like really busy, what with her fashion business growing even more with Dizzy´s help and helping Ben chose the kids that should come to Auradon, but... and that was Mal´s point; Evie still always made sure to leave some time to hang out with her, Jay and Carlos and Doug too!

 _Don´t go going crazy, Ben is a King. He has more responsibilities than anyone. This means_ _nothing_

That´s what she would tell herself, again and again, every time Ben canceled one of their dates or simply told her that he didn´t have time to hang out with them, but if she was being honest with herself, truth was that things hadn´t been the same since they went back to the island, since Ben went to the island and met... her, Uma.

 _What happened to him while he was captured? Did she do something to him? Said something to him?_   

-Mal, Mal, MAL!- Evie shouting at her pulled Mal out of her thoughts and made her realize that her friends were looking at her with some concern, which meant that they had probably been talking to her for a while and she hadn´t been paying attention.  

-I´m sorry, what were you saying?- she asked still a little out of it. Jay, Carlos, and Evie just looked at each other, trying to decide silently who should speak. 

-Are you ok sweetie?- Finally asked Evie

-Yeah... sure. Why wouldn´t I be?- Mal asked

-You seem a little... out of it- Commented Jay

-And we all know what happened the last time you acted like that- said Carlos, making Evie and Jay both turn their heads in his direction and look at him pointedly  - What?! Is true!- He defended himself

Both Evie and Jay just shook their heads -Mal, you know you can always tell us anything- Evie reminded her.

Mal looked at her friends surrounding her at the Auradon Prep gardens, they really looked worried, and after what happened with Uma, she had promised to try and not keep things to herself.

-It´s Ben- she finally admitted with a sigh

-Ben?- asked her friends at the same time quite confused, and who could blame them, usually the young King was the perfect boyfriend, never forgetting anniversaries, always showering her with gifts and attention, and also always making time for her, which made all of this even more frustrating.

-Yes! Ben!- Exclaimed Mal letting all her pent up frustration out, ´cause really it wasn´t even about the gifts or Ben always making time for her, it was more about feeling like her boyfriend one of the people she loved the most, suddenly didn´t want her in his life. 

Carlos, Evie, and Jay looked at each other even more worried. What could be wrong with Ben? In the past Mal had complained about her life in Auradon, of feeling out of place; but for all of her complaints, her and Ben´s relationship had never seemed to be the problem.

-So... what wrong with Benny boy?- finally asked Carlos trying to light a little the mood while getting her friend to talk, after all even if this was not precisely the most comfortable conversation for him and Jay, they did ask Evie and Mal to not leave them out of anything important going on with them just because they were boys.

-I..., He..., I don´t know- Mal admitted defeated.

-Ok...- said Jay trying to be helpful too -If you don´t know what´s wrong with him, why don´t you start by telling us what´s bothering you?- he suggested -Has he done anything Carlos and I should talk to him about? ´cause we will do it- he offered, looking at Carlos who nodded at his silent question -King or not-

-No!- answered Mal immediately -How could you even think that! It´s Ben we´re talking about!- She exclaimed -and it´s not like I couldn´t defend myself- she added

-Well sorry- said Jay after receiving a glare from Evie -but it needed to be asked- he declared

-No, it didn´t- said Evie -as Mal said it´s Ben, anyway, Mal?-she asked trying to get her best friend's attention -We can´t stay here trying to guess what´s going on all day, so tell us, what´s up with Ben? Maybe we can help- 

Mal looked at her friends, all of them genially worried and invested on her and Ben´s  relationship, and remembered suddenly that they were in relationships too. In fact, Carlos being in a relationship with Jane, who was almost always busy too, might be the one who could talk her down and show her she was being crazy.  

So she explained, she told them how Ben hadn´t been the same since they returned from the Island of the Lost, how at the beginning she didn´t worry at all ´cause she knew he had a lot to do, ruling the kingdom, speaking with the council to continue with the Island´s kid integration into Auradon program, organizing the help he sent to the Island (in the way of care packages that included food, clothes, and other personal care items), as well as trying to find volunteers to work there (as doctors and teachers), making the list of kids that could come to the island and bringing some already in (like Dizzy), and above all that completing his education.   

She told how at the beginning she thought that that was it, that Ben just really had a lot on his plate, but then... he started to avoid her. At the beginning it wasn´t something big, just missing a few lunch dates here and there, forgetting a night date to watch a film, not answering his phone as often as he used to, but then there was the time she went to see him to his room after he didn´t show up for a group date, and having him not letting him enter (nor take a look at) his room. 

There was also the time she thought she saw a bruise on his collarbone, and how she totally dismissed her when she tried to check him out, and pretty much ran away from her, and then... then there was the time he told her he wouldn´t be able to make it to the fencing tournament ´cause he had a meeting with some representatives of the state, but then she had met former King Adam and Queen Belle there and found out they didn´t know anything about that meeting.  

-I thought we weren´t seeing a lot of him lately,  but like you said he has been really busy, you know he had to leave both the fencing and tourney teams, so I didn´t think anything about it. But to be neglecting you of all people does seem weird- commented Jay deeply troubled

-Well, truth is that he might be stressed and doesn´t want to take it out of you, you know how he is- tried to console Evie

-Stressed about the workload?- asked Mal -´cause I even offered to help him out with that Evie, and he didn´t listen! He just told me there was nothing I could help him with right now and not worry about it- she explained

-Well...- Evie started - I know for a fact that he´s worried about the situation on the island-

-What situation?- Carlos asked, for which Mal was deeply grateful ´cause she didn´t know there was anything happening there to worry about

-You know the one with the care packages- Evie said looking at everyone, while Carlos, Jay, and Mal herself looked at her with blank faces -seriously guys?! you have no idea of what is going on?- she asked incredulously -Ok, as you should know Ben started to send care packages to the Island in order to try and help make the lives of kids he couldn´t still bring to Auradon more.... manageable -Carlos, Jay, and Mal nodded - Well..., in theory, that was a very thoughtful and good idea on Ben´s part but...-

-They are not helping?- asked Jay surprised

-More like not getting to the people that really need them- Evie corrected

-What do you mean?- asked Carlos

-They are being stolen- concluded Mal -right?- she asked Evie, to which she nodded sadly

-Yes, after it happened the first 3 or 4 times, Ben decided to send some guards to protect the packages and make sure every child gets at least one of them- Evie continued

-But...- Mal prompted her to keep talking

-Word from the Isle is that the packages are still not getting to the kids- she said

-How?- asked Carlos

-The guards have reported that the packages never seem to be enough, even though Ben, Doug, Jane and myself have crunched the numbers time and time again- Evie explained

-So... someone is still stealing them- Jay concluded

-That´s what we think- concluded Evie -We´re still trying to look for a solution, so far we´re trying to send packages the double of times so the kids that didn´t get one on the first go can get them later, but... there are just so many resources that the kingdom can spare- she said

-Well...- said Carlos -that could be it Mal-

-Yeah...- said Mal thoughtfully -except... he could have told me about this, I mean we could have looked into it- she said -and it doesn´t explain the bruise on his collarbone and why he has been plain out avoiding me from time to time, and how evasive he has been since we faced Uma, why he has lied to me about meetings, nor the girls perfume I smelled on him the other day- she said trying to not let them see how much that last part was really affecting him

-Mal...- said Evie carefully -You don´t really think Ben´s cheating on you, right? ´cause that would be totally ridiculous!- 

-Totally!- said Jay -When would the guy even have time to do so!- he exclaimed to which Carlos and Evie glare at him -What?! It´s the truth! He´s usually so busy I think he´s even skipping meals- he said -though... he could be spending the time he use to spend with you, with his new love- he reflected

-JAY!- exclaimed Evie, looking worriedly at Mal -Mal, this is crazy, this is Ben we´re talking about, and he would never in a million years do this to you-

-Unless...-

-CARLOS!- Evie exclaimed again

-Unless!- he continued -he was under a spell- he concluded

-A love spell- agreed Jay

-It wouldn´t be the first time- elaborated Carlos -and Uma is still out there-

Yes...., it wouldn´t be the first, nor honestly the second time Ben would have been spelled to fall in love with someone else, so... it wasn´t completely crazy for Mal to be ~~worried~~ concerned about it.

-Say... have you two kissed lately?- Evie asked her, to which Mal had to really think about.

-Not lately...- she admitted

-So..., it could be, right?- asked Carlos wanting to see if his theory held on

-But how?- asked Jay

-Millions of ways- answered Carlos -We all know how trusty Ben can be of anyone, he can be so naive at times that I bet you he would take an apple from an old lady and give it a bite without giving it a second thought- he said -I mean, I love the guy, but you know I´m right- Jay and Evie didn´t say a thing and just looked at Mal

-So... what should we do?- finally asked Jay

-We make sure- finally decided Mal with a determined green glow in her eyes -and if someone is really messing with Ben, we teach them why that´s the worst idea they could have had- she said with finality, to which Jay, Carlos, and Evie immediately agreed on.

´Cause Ben might not technically be one of them, but he was the one who gave them a chance, the first one to believe in them and make them feel like they could aspire to be something more, and they would be damned if they let anyone mess with him or hurt him. Operation protect their king was definitely a go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben knew something was wrong when Mal greeted him with a deep kiss on the lips and then looked into his eyes.
> 
> Not that Ben was complaining, ´casue he absolutely loved it when Mal kissed him, but he knew it wasn´t something she was precisely comfortable doing in front of people, so he had long since resigned himself to them not being one of those couples who showed PDA in public. So yeah... Mal suddenly kissing him out of the blue with all of her friends present was kind of weird...
> 
> (Ben might not be spending a lot of time with Mal and her friends but... he was definitely sure that some was wrong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It turns out that when I´m inspired I can manage to write another chapter pretty quickly!  
> But since I have to work during the week I wouldn´t expect any other chapters ´til next weekend at the least (I make no promises ´cause my muse can be... evasive).  
> But I definitely want to finish this series I have started!  
> Anyway once again English is not my native language, so I´m sorry for any mistakes you might find.

**Something** was wrong with his girlfriend, in fact, something was wrong with his girlfriend and her friends it seemed, and they had somehow managed to pull Lonnie, Jane, and Doug into their craziness.

Even Freddie who usually didn´t want to have anything to do with them was acting weird, and that said something. So... yeah, something was happening here, but for the life of Auradon, Ben couldn´t figure out what was it.

It all started a couple of days ago when he finally had time to at least have lunch with Mal and her friends, after weeks of being unable to do so.

Right from the bat, Ben knew something was wrong when Mal greeted him with a deep kiss on the lips and then looked into his eyes.

Not that Ben was complaining, ´casue he absolutely loved it when Mal kissed him, but he knew it wasn´t something she was precisely comfortable doing in front of people, so he had long since resigned himself to them not being one of those couples who showed PDA in public. So yeah... Mal suddenly kissing him out of the blue with all of her friends present was kind of weird but not unwelcome.

Unfortunately, things only got weirder and weirder from there on, suddenly Evie wanted to try a mixture she had made, and Carlos and Jay had the need to try all of the food he had on his tray. And he meant ALL OF IT!

Not that it bothered him, but quite honestly he hadn´t had the time to eat properly lately, so... yeah... he wanted his meal. He even offered to leave the tray to them and look for another one so he could eat his lunch in peace but they declined so... there wasn´t anything he could do about it.

And then... there were Lonnie and Jane, constantly asking him how things were going on with Mal. If he realized how lucky he was for having such an amazing girl by his side (as if he needed reminding, he knew that!), etc., etc. And... that was weird ´cause for all that Jane and Lonnie basically knew him since they were toddlers, they had never talked this much to him.

That only left Freddie and Doug, who while more inconspicuous were also acting weird, with Freddie constantly looking threateningly to any girl who got close to him (as long as they weren't Mal, Evie, Jane, Lonnie or Dizzy), and Doug pretty much following him everywhere he could (something he had stopped doing a couple of years back).

Ben would have let all of this slide and think nothing of it if it wasn´t for the fact that it happened again the next day and the next one, and the day after that one, ´til it pretty much became part of his routine.

-I can´t keep up with this- declared a very tired Ben, banging his head on his desk -I just can´t anymore- he said with a sigh

-Ben...- He heard someone knock at his office door, someone whose voice he would recognize everywhere, and who thought usually he would be delighted to see, he couldn´t help but think would only mount on his stress levels -Ben?- the voice asked again

-uhhh... come in- He said after letting a tired sigh go

And in she came, with a creak, the door revealed his gorgeous girlfriend who he didn´t hesitate to meet and greet intending to give her a kiss on the cheek only to have her hold his face and make him meet her lips in a quite passionate kiss.

-Hey... hi- he said still a little dazed from the kiss, to which Mal only smiled after looking into his eyes

-Hi there your majesty- she answered with a sly smile, making Ben roll his eyes fondly at her, after all, they had have that discussion lots of times, about Mal not calling him by his title

-Did we have any plans?- He finally asked, actually fearing the answer would be a yes, after all, it wouldn´t be the first, not the second or third time he forgot a date, something he was ashamed of to be quite honest

-No, we didn´t- Mal reassured him -but Doug said you might have a couple of free hours and I thought this was a good time as any to finally go for a swim at the enchanted lake- she said looking around his office, which also made Ben look around to make sure there wasn´t anything laying around he didn´t want her to see.

-Again with the enchanted lake- Ben murmured once he had made sure there wasn't anything suspicious on sight

-Did you say something?- she quickly asked, turning around to look inquisitive at him, which made him gulp nervously.

Not because he was scared of her (which he wasn´t since he never saw a reason to be), but because he knew it was time to have a conversation that he had been postponing ´cause he knew it could easily turn into a fight, and what he wanted less than anything right now was to fight with Mal.

-Mal... why have you been so insistent about going to the lake?- he finally asked

For a minute there, his girlfriend´s eyes widen and she seemed to hesitate, only to immediately recover it up and smooth her features, which meant that whatever she said now would be anything but the truth.

-´Cause you have been so busy and stress lately that I thought us going for a swim and having some fun could help you relax- she smiled at him, and how Ben wanted to believe her, bu...t everyone suddenly smothering him, Mal kissing him now every chance she got and constantly asking him to go for a swim in the enchanted lake, told a different story.

-Except you still don´t know who to swim...- he began only to be interrupted by her

-I could learn!- she said

-... and you hate the water- He continued as if she hadn´t interrupted him quickly putting a finger on her lips when he saw she was about to argue -don´t lie, we both know that´s the truth and it has only gotten worse since you transformed into a dragon- he said.

And it was the truth, Mal had never been a fan of the water or swimming but ever since the fight with Uma, her aversion seemed to have gotten worse, to the point that Carlos and Jay got to more or less bully her quite efficiently, threatening to throw her into a bathtub or something like that. Which nope, Ben didn´t fin funny nor adorable at all.

-Well... maybe it´s time I get over it- she insisted not looking at his eyes.

-Mal...- Ben said raising her face with his hand on her chin, so she would look at him -don´t think I haven´t noticed all you guys acting weird lately, including Freddie, Doug, Lonnie and Jane of all things, what´s going on?- He asked softly not above pleading if it meant he could ease her mind.

After all, he thought he had an inkling of what was going on, and quite frankly if it was what he thought it would be his fault.

Looking into her eyes, Ben could see the conflict inside her, between telling him or not, and was quite pleased and honored to see when she finally decided to trust him and tell him everything, ´cause he had earned that, but at the same time it hurt to know that he couldn´t do exactly the same for her... or at least not yet.

-Alright..., Ben I know this might be difficult but you have to listen to me, ok?- she asked pleadingly, which immediately got all of his attention so he nodded -I think you might be under a spell- she said

Ben just blinked at Mal not knowing what to say, of all the things he had expected to come out of her mouth, he could say without a doubt that wasn´t one of them.

-A spell...- he repeated just to make sure

-A love spell- clarified Mal after nodding

-I... you... what?- asked Ben quite disconcerted

-It´s the only thing we could think about, you have been acting weird for some time, spending less and less time with me... us. Evading me, not telling us thing, lying, you never lie Ben! There´s also the fact that you're always tired now and seem to be always thinking of something or someone else, and I saw a bruise on your collarbone the other day! and you smelled of a girls perfume, and you have been kind of avoiding me- she finally exploded moving away from him with what seemed like tears in her eyes that she, of course, refused to let fall.

-Mal...- he tried to interrupt her, devastated to find out he had her doubt him, ´cause that had never been his intention, he just wanted... he just wanted to help.

-And I know you wouldn´t do that Ben!- she continued maybe not hearing him -or at least not willingly, ´cause that´s not who you are- she said -so... it has to be a spell, don´t you see?- she asked finally turning to look at him desperately, almost crying, and that, that was what hurt more than anything.

-Mal..., I´m not under a spell, least of all a love spell- he finally said, getting closer to her and putting his hands on her shoulders

-But you wouldn´t know- she insisted

-I would- he reassured her -'cause even when I was under Uma´s spell, I knew back then, after looking at your face that something wasn´t quite right, besides you have kissed me plenty of times this week... wait a minute! is that why there has suddenly been that much kissing?- he asks to which Mal nodded not daring to look him in the eye -and I suppose the new mixtures Evie has been making me drink almost every day are anti love spells- Mal nodded again - and why Carlos and Jay have been trying all of my meals, Freddie scaring girls away and Dough following me everywhere- he continued not really asking anymore

-We were trying to protect you- she said quite embarrassed

-Mal... that´s... sweet I guess in a kind of over the top protective way but... you guys don´t have to worry- he tried to reassure her again -I´m not under any spells and if you wish I will take a dive into the enchanted lake to prove it-

-You will?- Mal asked

-Yeah...-he said, passing his right hand behind his neck, messing a little his hair -I... I know I have been kind of absent lately and kind of a horrible boyfriend but... you know graduation is coming and there´s the Integration program with the isle kids, I mean no one is fighting me on it, but they are also not helping and then the situation with the packages... I mean- He tried to correct himself

-You mean the robberies- Mal said looking him straight in the eyes

-You know?- He asked

-Not because you told me- she scolded

-I know...- he recognized ashamed of himself -I just... I knew you and the others would want to help, but and Evie will tell you there´s nothing you can do right now, or at least nothing that wouldn´t complicate more things so... I just... didn´t want to worry you- he admitted

-Ben... you have been there for all of us, the least we can do is help you when you need it, but we can´t do that if you don´t let us- she said -and I know it might not be a good idea for us to go back to the isle after what happened a couple of weeks ago, but we still can help, we have friends there we can contact and ask to look into what´s going on-

-Really?- he asked

-Well duh. You see, that´s why you need to talk to us- she said

\- Yeah, you´re right- he said giving her a small kiss on the tip of her nose making her eyes go crossed

-So... do you promise to ask for our help more frequently? Even if you think we can´t help?- she asked

-Yeah... I promise to ask for your help when needed- he said -but you also have to promise to speak things with me and not jump to conclusions. I know I have been a crappy boyfriend lately, and I wish I could promise you that won´t be the case anymore, but I don´t want to lie to you so... I´m sorry Mal, I´ll probably continue to be a bad boyfriend at least for a while, while I get use to administering my time-

-Well... then I guess it´s a good thing you have been such an amazing boyfriend until know, so... it might be my turn to be the awesome girlfriend- she said with a wicked smile

-I guess- he said going for a soft sweet kiss

-Anyway, do you want to go watch some movies with Evie and the rest?- she asked with a smile after opening her eyes

-Jeez Mal, I hate to do this especially after what we have just said but...-

-I get it- she interrupted him covering his mouth with her finger -you have work to do, but I´m warning you, if you don´t make it up to me tomorrow, I´ll have to kidnap you for the day-

-Oh.... well we can´t have that, right?- he said playfully

-Nope, after all, I have a lady´s reputation to uphold- he winked at him while leaving the office -see you tomorrow Beny pooh- she said mockingly

-See you tomorrow Berthy- he decided to play along just to see her pull a face at the reminder to her dreaded second name

-At the enchanted lake, don´t forget- she reminded him seriously leaving games aside.

-I´ll be there- he promised, going to sit on his desk.

After that, he waited a couple of minutes to make sure Mal had really left and the door was safely closed, and then pulled a key out of his vest pocket and open the second drawer on his desk, getting out a small vial filled with a purple liquid.

-Well... things will be certainly more difficult now- he said blowing a hair out of his forehead with a sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that´s it!  
> Or at least for part one, I think this will be a 10 part series (I´m being ambitious here), so I hope whoever has read so far would stick with me.  
> And... since it's pretty much my first fic any comments or suggestions you might have on how to improve my writing will be more than welcome!  
> ´Til part 2 :D

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it!  
> I originally planned for this to be a one shot, but it seems like it will be at the very least a two one.  
> Anyway I have a whole series in my head, so I´ll probably continue with this though not as regularly as I´d like (´cause real life).  
> But I have the main outline of what I want to happen and how I want it to happen so... it should help me move things along quicker, anyway I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
